


Riflessi di luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosa rossa della luna [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multiship e multicharacter su Sailor Moon.Potete richiedermi un prompt utilizzando i prompt qui presenti o chiedendoli proprio su LJ direttamente: http://kamhara.livejournal.com/604.html





	1. Chapter 1

 

Riflessi di luna

  


  
Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: Sailor Saturn, il passato che ritorna.  
  
Cap.1 Oscurità  
  
  


“Tu dovresti saperlo meglio di me. Il passato che ritorna non può essere fermato, il destino cambiato. Io non posso essere salvata” disse Mistress 9. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori, i suoi occhi erano sgranati e le sue iridi color ametista brillavano. La figura era ammantata dall’oscurità e sorrideva, mostrando un ghigno candido.

“Hotaru” gemette Usagi, sferzata da raffiche di vento oscuro.

“Hotaru Tomoe non esiste più!” gridò l’avversaria.

“Non mi arrenderò finché non avrò salvato la migliore amica di mia figlia. Tu non sei così, io lo so. È l’oscurità che t’imprigiona” rispose Sailor Moon.

  
[102].

  


  
Mamoro/Usagi.  
  
  
Cap.2 Forza  
  
  


“Prima piangi, poi sorridi, infine ti arrabbi. Sei veramente così piena di energie, così forte e così esasperante. Mi fai impazzire e innamorare testa di odango” si lamentò Mamoru. Usagi gli avvolse il collo con le braccia e gli appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla muscolosa.

“Sei tu che mi dai la forza, Mamo” ribatté. Le iridi blu di lui brillarono, nascoste in penombra sotto le ciocche di capelli mori della frangetta.

Mamoru le prese il mento pallido e la baciò, premendo le sue labbra su quelle carnose di lei sentendole umide. Usagi ricambiò il bacio, socchiudendo la bocca. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

[102].

  


  
Mamoro/Usagi.  
  
  
Cap.3 Protezione  
  
  


“Il mio unico interesse è proteggerti, Usagi” disse Mamoru. Si piegò e le accarezzò una delle lunghe trecce bionde.

< Io sono figlio della Terra, come lei era figlia della luna. Eppure adesso è qui. Ha deciso di lasciare il legno lunare per questo > pensò. Usagi si voltò e prese la mano di lui con le proprie, poggiandosela sul petto.

“Mamoru, Endimion, Milord. In ogni tua veste mi hai sempre protetto” disse gentilmente. Socchiuse gli occhi e arrossì.

“Non ascoltare mai nessuno che ti dica il contrario. Tu sei la mia forza e il mio coraggio” sussurrò.

“E non vorrei altro, mia principessa” rispose Mamoru.

[106].

  


  


  
  
Kunzite/Minako.  
  
  
Cap.4 Mela  
  
  


Kunzite le strinse un fianco con una mano e con l’altra intrecciò le dita con quelle di lei.

“Cosa guardi, mia amata?” domandò.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare le fronde degli alberi intorno a loro, ondeggiare il mantello argentato di lui. I capelli color dell’oro si confondevano con quelli grigio splendente di Kunzite. Minako allungò l’altra mano e indicò una mela su un albero. Avvertiva la mano calda di Kunzite stringerle il fianco.

“Quello sembra un frutto bellissimo. Non c’è niente di simile nel regno della luna” ammise. Kunzite le sorrise.

“Tu sei molto più bella” sussurrò. Minako arrossì.

“Quella è una mela, mia amata”. Aggiunse Kunzite.

  
[106].

  


  
  
Diamond/Usagi, non-con.  
  
Cap.5 Bacio rubato  
  
  


“Neo-Queen Serenity, ho sempre desiderato averti così vicina a me. Ed ora sei così giovane, indifesa, vera, senza quella maledetta supponenza che avevi qui” sussurrò il principe Diamond. Usagi strinse un pugno al petto e indietreggiò, facendo oscillare i codini dorati.

“Mio fratello pensa che tu mi abbia fatto impazzire. Forse è così, voglio cambiare addirittura il tempo per averti mia disse Diamon e la afferrò per il mento.

“Qui su Nemesis il potere del cristallo nero ti impedisce di trasformarti, sei in mio potere” sussurrò. Si piegò, chiudendo gli occhi e la baciò. Usagi tremò, facendo ondeggiare le ali finte di farfalla sulle sue spalle.

[106].

  


  
Kunzite/Mamoru, non-con.  
  
Cap.6 Desiderio millenario  
  
  


Kunzite si sedette a cavalcioni su Mamoru. Il giovane incosciente era abbandonato sopra il ripiano, lo scanner percorreva il suo corpo.

“Endymion, è così che ti ha chiamato” sussurrò. Slacciò i pantaloni dell’altro, arcuò la schiena, i lunghi capelli lattei gli ondeggiarono intorno al volto.

”Mi porta alla mente ricordi antichi, ma non riesco ad afferrarli” sussurrò. Denudo le gambe di entrambi. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

Mamoru socchiuse le labbra, le sue gote divennero rosee, i suoi occhi si mossero sotto le palpebre chiuse, ma rimase incosciente.

Kunzite iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro. Venne dentro Chiba, abbandonandosi su di lui.

“Come se ti desiderassi da secoli” mormorò.

[110].

  


  
Mamoru/Dark Lady non-con; Mistress9/DarkLady.  
  
  
  


  


★Fandom: Sailor Moon

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 108.

★ Prompt: 27\. A ha da ridire sui desideri che B scrive sui tanzaku.

  
  
Cap.7  _Tanabata_  di sangue

Mistress 9 si accomodò sul trono di teschi, i capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno. Si voltò verso Dark Lady, intenta a ticchettare sul ventre di Mamoru, che, in trance, mugolava di piacere.

“Ho letto il tuo  _tanzaku_ ” sussurrò Mistress.

Dark Lady gonfiò le guance, alzandosi in piedi, la raggiunse ancheggiando.

“Amore, non avresti dovuto. La notte di  _Tanabata_  non è ancora finita, pensavo che l’avremmo festeggiata” si lamentò, guardando i bigliettini macchiati di sangue appesi a un bambù annerito.

“Hai chiesto di rimanere con me un altro anno, dovevi chiedere l’eternità. Anche gli dei si piegano a noi” sussurrò Mistress 9.

Dark Lady le si sedette in grembo.

 

[108].

  


  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SnT4v3HIBM.  
AU. Seiya/Usagi.  
  
  
  


  


★Fandom: Sailor Moon

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 110

★ Prompt: Correre fino al mare sulla sabbia bollente

★ Genere: Steampunk

★ Bonus: Pattinare sul ghiaccio

  
  
Cap.8 Ghiaccio bollente  
  
  


Usagi saltellò, sentiva la sabbia bruciarle le piante dei piedi. Accelerò, gli odango biondi le ondeggiavano intorno. Fece scattare le gambe affusolate e si diresse verso il mare.

“Mi stanno andando a fuoco i piedi” gemette.

“Perché non attivi le tue scarpe?” chiese Seiya, indicandole le infradito argentate.

“Non volevo scaricarle” ammise Usagi.

“Non preoccuparti, ho portato le ricariche” la rassicurò Seiya.

“Possiamo andare anche in acqua?” domandò Usagi.

“Certo” rispose Seiya.

Usagi premette un pulsante azzurro sulle suole e queste emanarono del ghiaccio, che ricoprirono la sabbia. La bionda pattinò fino al mare, ridendo e girando su se stessa.

“Bella come una dea di ghiaccio e fuoco” sussurrò Seiya.

  
[110].

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPzMXK91pPQ&spfreload=10.

Mamoru/Usagi AU.

  


Cap.9 Sfinge

  


La sfinge richiuse le candide ali sulla schiena, i lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso.

“Non posso lasciarti passare” sussurrò, socchiudendo le labbra rosee.

Il giovane strinse le redini del cavallo su cui era accomodato, questo s’imbizzarrì e lo disarcionò. Il giovane ricadde acquattato con un mugolio, evitò il puledro intento a scappare.

“Perché?” domandò.

“Chi vuole attraversare questa strada deve prima risolvere il mio enigma” rispose la Sfinge.

“E se dovesse riuscirci, tu che farai?” chiese il giovane. La sua figura si rifletté nelle immense iridi azzurre della creatura dal corpo di leone.

“Mi ucciderò” rispose.

“Sarebbe un peccato” mormorò il giovane. 

  


[106].

  


  


Mamoru/Usagi.

  


Cap.10 Amare non è peccato

  


“Endymion, avresti mai pensato che saremmo potuti stare nuovamente insieme? Il destino ci voleva divisi e si prese le nostre vite a causa del mio peccato… innamorarmi di un mortale” sussurrò Usagi.

Mamoru le passò una mano tra i capelli biondi, in quel momento sciolti. Alcune ciocche dorate avevano riflessi argentei e luminescenti.

“Non è mai un peccato innamorarsi” ribatté. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare il letto sotto di loro e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Affronterei altre mille morti, pur di stare anche solo un attimo accanto a te. E rimarrei lì anche a costo di diventare uno spettro” giurò.

  


[103].

  


  


Usagi!centric.

  


Cap.11 La melodia del carillon

  


Usagi era seduta su una panchina, i capelli dorati le ondeggiavano intorno al viso insieme alle sue lacrime che volavano via, trascinate dal vento.

Le sue labbra rosee erano socchiuse e fremevano, le sue iridi azzurro cielo erano liquide.

Teneva le mani unite e sulle dita affusolate era appoggiato un carillon. La sua melodia risuonava tutt’intorno, coprendo il gorgoglio dell’acqua di una fontana e lo sbattere d’ali dei piccioni.

Il corpo della giovane era rigido, ma ogni tanto era scosso da alcuni tremiti. Una lacrima le scivolò lungo la guancia pallida e andò a bagnarle la bocca.

Sulla sua fronte s’intravedeva appena uno spicchio di luna argenteo.

  


[107].

  


  


  


Introspettivo su Mamoru. Mamoru/Usagi.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yn0SgEr4NKE.

  


Cap.12 Ricordi perduti

  


Mamoru osservò la giovane donna addormentata al suo fianco, la pelle rosea di lei, i lunghi capelli biondi che le ricadevano morbidi intorno al viso. Ascoltò il respiro regolare della giovane e piegò le ginocchia, abbracciando le proprie gambe.

< Per anni non ho saputo chi ero. L’incertezza di una vita senza ricordi, senza riuscire davvero ad associarmi al mio nome, senza sapere se qualcuno mi aveva mai veramente amato. Ero solo.

Il ricordo di un’altra te era l’unica cosa, principessa, che mi tenesse legato a questa vita.

Ed ora, ho compreso che con te al mio fianco, nemmeno i miei ricordi sono così importanti > pensò.

  


[105].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa0iHwbieiQ.

Black Lady/ Mamoru, non-con.

  


Cap.13 Prigioniero del male

  


Black Lady si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, stretti da delle scarpette rosso sangue. I tacchi colpivano ripetutamente il pavimento di marmo. Gli odango rosa ondeggiavano ad ogni passo della giovane, i suoi lunghi capelli le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Le lunghe gambe affusolate della giovane erano ben visibili per lo spacco della lunga gonna nera del suo vestito di seta.

“Mio amato Endymion, finalmente mi appartieni” sussurrò, raggiungendo Mamoru. Gli accarezzò la guancia con una mano, lo afferrò per il colletto e gli fece abbassare la testa. Lo baciò con foga, Mamoru ricambiò il bacio, lo sguardo fisso e vitreo.

  


[101].

  


  


Haruka/Michiru.

  


Cap.14 Rimaniamo insieme

  


Haruka parcheggiò la motocicletta, fece scattare il cavalletto mentre appoggiava un piede a terra, e si sfilò il casco.

Michiru arrossì, mentre i capelli biondi della fidanzata le volteggiavano intorno al viso.

“Sei sempre la migliore. Il tuo tempo è superiore a quello di tutti gli altri corridori” disse.

Haruka sorrise, piegando le labbra rosee.

“Dobbiamo essere invincibili sempre, su tutti i fronti” disse.

< Io corro per te, mio splendido angelo dai capelli verde-acqua e gli occhi magnetici > pensò.

Scese dalla motocicletta e Michiru l’abbracciò.

“E soprattutto dobbiamo rimanere insieme” disse.

“Ora vado a cambiarmi. Stasera hai il concerto di violino, non l’ho dimenticato” disse Haruka.

  


[108].

  


  


Haruka/Michiru.

  


Cap.15 Amore eterno

  


Petali rossi e bianchi, dalla forma di cuore, volavano tutt’intorno alle giovani, mossi dal vento. Il medesimo che sferzava i visi delle due ragazze, facendo ondeggiare i morbidi boccoli verde-acqua di una e i corti capelli biondi e scompigliati dell’altra.

I respiri delle due giovani, l’una di fronte all’altra, si confondevano.

Haruka allungò una mano e prese quella di Michiru, che rabbrividì al contatto. Le loro dita affusolate si unirono.

Haruka sorrise, Michiru arrossì e, chinata la testa, la ricambiò. 

“Ti amo, perdonami se sbaglio sempre con te e ti faccio soffrire” disse Haruka.

Michiru rialzò lo sguardo, fissando i suoi occhi azzurri.

“Ti amerò sempre” giurò.

  


[107].

  


  


  


Ikuko/Kenji.

  


Cap.16 Ikuko Tsukino

  


Ikuko si mise una voluminosa ciocca viola dietro l’orecchio, la luce elettrica della cucina dava alla sua chioma fluente dei riflessi bluastri.

“Sono preoccupata per nostra figlia. Rientra sempre così tardi” disse.

“Usagi è come te alla sua età, esuberante, ma se la sa cavare” la rassicurò Kenji, piegando il giornale.

Ikuko gli raddrizzò gli occhiali e sbatté un piede a terra, dimenando la spatola che teneva con l’altra mano.

“Tra lei, Chibiusa e Shingo impazzirò giovane” borbottò. 

Kenji sorrise dolcemente, si piegò in avanti e le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Rilassati. I nostri figli sono meravigliosi, come la madre” disse gentilmente.

  


[104].

  


  


  


Usagi/Mamoru oneside.

  


Cap.17 Ti vorrei qui

  


Usagi si sedette sulla sabbia, allungò le gambe diafane sulla battigia e affondò i piedi nell’acqua, li mosse creando dei cerchi.

Sollevò una conchiglia e la guardò, il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi e gli odango dorati, tra cui spiccava un fiore dai petali arancioni e carnosi.

< Tu dovresti essere qui con me e non in America… con lei > pensò. Una lacrima le solcò il viso e cadde sul suo costume da bagno blu scuro. I suoi occhi erano arrossati, le iridi azzurre liquide, e l’odore di salsedine le pizzicava le narici.

Lasciò cadere la conchiglia.

  


[101].

  



	2. Cap.18 Recriminazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: 8) X deve addobbare la vetrina di un negozio, ma quel criticone di Y gli sta con il fiato sul collo.

Cap.18 Recriminazioni

 

“Io, fossi stata nei panni del proprietario, non ti avrei lasciato fare questo lavoro” disse Rei, mettendosi una ciocca di capelli mori dietro l’orecchio. Le sue iridi more guizzarono tra i vari festoni rossi avvolti intorno ai cabinati della sala giochi.

“Non sono così incapace” piagnucolò Usagi. Sporse il labbro inferiore e tirò su col naso, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi. Ad ogni suo movimento ondeggiavano i suoi lunghi capelli biondi. “Sei tu cattiva” si lamentò.

Incollò una serie di Babbi Natali, di plastica con effetto vetro, sulla vetrina della sala giochi.

“Oh, sì che lo sei. Questi li stai mettendo storti e hai sistemato in modo orrendo anche i cartonati dei personaggi dei videogiochi in versione natalizia. Lasciatelo dire da una che prepara il tempio ogni anno” disse Rei, appoggiandosi le mani sui fianchi,

Usagi incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò.

“Ho messo Sailor V in modo perfetto” borbottò. Sbuffò rumorosamente e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi odango. “Sei tu che non fai altro che lamentarti!

Mamoru la notò da fuori il negozio e ridacchiò, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali da sole.

“Quella ragazza è proprio buffa, lo fa sentire lo spirito natalizio” ammise tra sé e sé.

 

[202; Doubledrabble].


	3. Riflessi di luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

Prompt: 16) A se le inventa tutte pur di baciare B.

Helios/Chibiusa.

 

Cap.19 Mille scuse

 

Il verso di una rondine risuonava in giardino, coperta ogni tanto dal clacson di qualche sporadica macchina.

Dalle finestre, attraverso cui si stagliava il cielo azzurro primaverile puntellato da nuvole candide, filtrava la luce del sole.

Elios si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei, battendo le palpebre.

“Sicura esista questa tradizione?” domandò.

Chibiusa annuì, facendo ondeggiare gli odango rosa.

“Certo, ci si bacia per augurarsi buona fortuna prima di uscire” mentì.

Elios batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Ricapitolando, su questo pianeta ci si bacia prima di mangiare, di uscire e dormire?” chiese.

Chibiusa annuì.

< Non c’è cosa che non m’inventerei pur di baciarti > pensò.

 

[109].

 

 

“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

6) X non sopporta Y, finché Y non gli/le chiede di uscire.

 

Mamoru/Usagi.

 

Cap.20 Appuntamento a sorpresa

 

Usagi serrò i pugni e saltellò sul posto, sbuffando.

“Non ti sopporto!” si lamentò.

Mamoru inarcò un sopracciglio e si sfilò gli occhiali da sole, pulendoli in una pezzuola candida.

“Non è colpa mia se non ti applichi e prendi brutti voti, testolina buffa” la punzecchiò.

Usagi digrignò i denti, rossa in volto.

“Non tutti possono essere secchioni come te! Mi piacerebbe vederti studiare, così da poterti dire quanto sei noioso” ringhiò.

Mamoru sorrise.

“Allora perché non viene nel mio appartamento, coniglietto con la testa ad odango?” domandò.

Usagi batté le palpebre e balbettò: Que-questo… è… è…”.

“Un appuntamento? Oh sì” rispose Mamoru.

 

[103].


End file.
